Nightmare
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: Soul turned his head slightly to look at her with determined eyes. He flashed her his toothy grin and with both arms turned into scythes, charged at the monster without a word.' SoulMaka. please review


**A/N: Hello again.**

**I'm currently writing a Soul Eater Christmas Fic, but I decided to take a break and type up a little one shot that I've had in my head for a while. I read a newer Fic the other day that has inspired me to write this one. I won't go into too much detail about it, but the main idea was that Soul dies protecting Maka, it was so sad that I cried!**

**I really hope that never happens in the manga!!**

**But they wouldn't kill off the main character, right? RIGHT???!!!!**

**Well anyways…**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not intend to make any profit from this fan fiction. It is purely fan made, and I do not own Soul Eater in any way.**

_Maka grunted in pain. She felt a rib crack. She coughed out blood._

_She clutched the beast's giant hand, trying to free herself. When it didn't loosen, she looked up at it. Its beety glowing red eyes stared back at her. Maka's vision was getting foggy as the monster that was apparently made up of completely black dark energy continued to make it harder and harder to breath._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of silver. The monster let out a terrible screech, and went flying the other direction, letting go of Maka. From the ground where she fell, Maka looked up to see her Death scythe partner standing above her._

"_Soul!"_

"_Maka, you okay?" _

"_Yeah I'm fi-"Maka's sentence was cut short when she felt the pain of the injury she had received in her side. "Maka!" Soul rushed to her side and kneeled down next to her. She grabbed the bleeding gash on her waist tightly. It was making it hard to move and breath, and the fact that the monster had just almost squeezed the life out of her didn't help much._

"_You stay here." He told her, standing up. "You're in no condition to fight. I'll handle it."_

"_But Soul!_

"_No buts. You'll kill you're self."_

"_But what about…you…?"_

_Soul turned his head slightly to look at her with determined eyes. He flashed her his toothy grin and with both arms turned into scythes, charged at the monster without a word. _

_Maka watched as Soul and the monster fought. Both of them delivering blows. _

_Maka felt her heart skip a beat when the black blob swung at Soul with its right limb. Soul blocked successfully with both arms but didn't count on the monster's left limb sending him flying right into the nearest brick wall._

"_Soul!!" Maka called in agony._

_Before she knew it, the monster was in front of her, giant claws raised to crush her. _

_Its hand came down and Maka tightly shut her eyes, waiting for the pain. But instead of something incredibly heavy and sharp smashing her, she felt something push her out of harm's way. She rolled a little and heard a very loud crash. She wiped her head from the ground, only to see the monster's claws stuck in the cement. She looked around, searching for her partner. _

_She saw no sight of him._

_She looked back up at the beast's face. Was it…smiling?_

_What if…no. No! NO!!_

"_SOUL!!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were streaming uncontrollably from her eyes. "No…!"_

_The monster and her surroundings suddenly slowly seemed to smear and rub away. She was left in darkness. She stood up with her hands in front of her chest. She looked around but saw nothing but darkness all around her._

"_Maka."_

_She jumped at the quite sound. Soul? Was that Soul's voice?_

"_Maka." There it was again! A little louder this time._

"_Maka!" It finally yelled. Where was he? Why did he sound so scared? _

_Where are you? She wanted to call out, but her voice didn't seem to work in this blackness. _

"_MAKA!! WAKE UP!!"_

Maka eyes shot open, they were blurry with tears. Once she blinked them away, she saw the one and only Soul Eater Evens standing above her with a concerned look. She looked at her shoulder; his warm hand was resting on it when he had just shaken her awake.

She was dreaming? No. She just had a nightmare, and she was crying.

He sat on the bed next to where she was laying.

"Are you okay?" he removed his hand from her. "You were crying in your sleep."

Maka pushed herself up to a sitting position and stared at him with a truly scared, tear stained face. She remembered the nightmare as if it were real and just happened yesterday. She remembered the black blob smashing him into the ground.

She didn't want to think about it. The thought of him…the thought of him…

Maka sprung out from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him close. She wasn't willing to let him go for a very, very long time.

She was glad when Soul didn't ask what happened in her nightmare. He just nervously lifted up his own arms and rested one hand on the back of her head and one on her back.

Soon, the un-comfortableness passed and he held on tighter and more confidently. He rubbed small comforting circles on her back.

Maka nestled her face more into the crook of his neck. She wanted to never let go.

**A/N: Yahoo! I'm getting the hang of this fan fiction thing!**

**Well, my last fic was fluff, the one before that was humor/crack, this one was hurt/comfort, and so I guess my next one will be… angst? EW. I don't really like angst.**

**Maybe I'll do another fluff 3.**

**Oh! I know! I'll do a song fic! And I know the perfect song! **

**So look out for my next fic that WILL be a song fic. Then near Christmas, look out for my Soul Eater Christmas fic!**

**~boo**

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Press**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**I**

**I**

**v**


End file.
